Major
Not much is known about Seth "Major "Major" Careful D. (the D. stands for Danger) Duncan" Rogen (yes, that's his real name, stop asking.), besides that he is the most physically attractive member. What is known about him is that he holds the world record for the shortest masturbation session which is twelve seconds. This includes clean up time and considering that cleaning up takes like at least ten seconds then this guy nuts in like two seconds which is a combination of impressive and concerning because that has to be a medical condition. Major has also been permanently banned from participating in a Soggy Biscuit challenge by all other members of FWOB, should the challenge ever be made in the office.(Citation needed) He likes playing as Wario in Mario Party 1-10. In Super Mario Party, Major has become a Shy Guy main. Major has also proven to be in contention with Jacob “Alpharad” Rabon IV as the luckiest member of FWOB. Several times throughout the Mario Party 6 games, Major has exhibited the ability to consistently win in the minigame “Pitifall”, much to the dismay and irritation of Dillon “Deezus” Downing, who has only bested Major once after cheating Major out of his choice for a rope. EDIT: He beat him twice actually Major is seen to be the worst of the FWOB members in the platformer genre, and therefore was placed into the “Little Brother” mode in the finished “Super Mario Odyssey” let’s play, hosted by himself and Don “Dad as Heck” Walker. Major famously starred in the YouTube commercial titled "Major O's". This commercial started his YouTube career. Major O's are made from Major's nuts, yes his NUTS. Major O's are currently not in stores so please do not ask cashiers at Walmart if they have them. (Debated on whether or not this is true, because Major has no nuts) (edit: it's probably true as thats where his nuts went) A little-known fact about Major Duncan is that they call him "Major" is because "Major League Baseball," revealed to the general public in the Wario Ware Mega Party Games Episode 1. Known as the second unluckiest gamer in the "Mario Party" series, first being Dillon. Is also the luckiest as stated 6 paragraphs earlier, but who cares. On May 10, 2018 Major Duncan showed his most impessive yet, able to not only stop time but stop weegee a being who transends time and with a dab vanish into thin air.. Trivia - His REAl real name is Jaqueezy Duncan - 3 left's make a right - I mean they literally can't go in a circle by only turning one direction right - You can't go in a circle by only going one direction - Major is a rather skilled Hearthstone player, with his competitive play landing him at Rank 3. - Major occasionally appears in dad_as_heck's twitch streams. - Major is the best member of Friends Without Benefits. This cannot be denied, especially because of his rare appearances. - Major Duncan died on the Let's Play of XCom 2 on his first mission as a Rookie. Lol Rip in peace Major Duncan. - Major had doubts that his massive cock was actually massive, but had his doubts assuaged the first time he had sex. - Major had a dream that he disappointed two women during sex simultaneously. - Major is a furry. - Major dislikes Pez. - Major "Major" Duncan was recreated as a robot called Major Duncan 2.0 in XCOM 2... and then died again on episode 21. - Major has his own brand of Spaghetti named "Major O's" that are made with his nuts; yes, real Major nuts. - Major "Major" Duncan's roboticized body was recreated once again as Major "EPIC-TRON" Duncan 3.0 in XCOM 2 episode 26. - Can't play careless whisper on a trombone. - Has officially requested that the "Cha Cha Slide" be played at his funeral as of Mario Party 8 episode 9. - His favorite anime is Death Note (until it gets bad). - Was the center of the biggest upset of all time (50 turn Mario Part 6 Live stream). - According to Alpharad, he has eyebrows and they are blond. - Dethroned Deezus as the king of mashing (in Pokey Pummel, Mario Party 7). - Has kissed more men than he has women. - His favorite movies are Real Steel ft. Hugh Jackman, Schindler's List, and Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. - Became the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh GX after beating Jaden Yuki. - Has a life-long rivalry with Chumley Huffington. - Is very licious. - Enjoying harassing Chazz. - Enjoys opening up conversations with girls by telling them he is gay. It doesn’t work often, but he states that he “never said it was good, I just said I liked it.” (Quote from Super Seducer episode 4). - Has never lost a game of gay chicken. - Has flu-hands. - Is Psychic and can tell when they will play Mario Speedwagons in Mario Party 4. - Doesn't know that drifting increases speed in Mario Kart: Double Dash. - Was a limited edition holo Charizard. - Likes the Running T-Rex game ("It's definitely up there, for me."). - He makes his home in the FWOB fridge, where he records his game corner. - FWOB gave him a timeslot because he was a bad boy. - Major's favorite animals are seals. - He has, in fact, seen the Shawshank Redemption. - Dated a girl with blue hair once. - Major is a BBF (Big Beautiful Furry). - His Brother is Alastair Duncan, Voice actor for Mimir in God Of War (2018) - Dabbles in the Gay Arts. - Has bedded all of the other fwob cast. - His dad spent nine years in prison. - In the first episode of the "eating good" arch of mario party one Major revealed that he ate pussy for the first time and did not like it. - He is groceries - Has been confirmed not actualy to like yugioh. - His fursona is a centaur, representative of the duality of his character, half man and half furry - His momma always told him "Don't get mad, get glad." - Was raised by television -His favorite Mario character is Shy Guy, and prefers playing him over Wario -Hate people who watch FWOB videos with AdBlock -Watches FWOB videos with AdBlock -Has dabbed 202 times in a row. What a legend. -Has 2 fingers. -Smells like pinecones -Will take money from fans for personal gain Quotes "Wow wow Bugzzy, Bugzzy Bugzzy wow wow." - Kirby Star Allies: Game Grumps lol - EPISODE 6 "I'm groceries!" - Mario Party 9: Toad and Go Seek - EPISODE 2 - Friends without Benefits ”It means... I’ve got a dick of gold.” - Pokemon HeartGold Randomizer Nuzlocke: Hot Boys - EPISODE 10 Category:Quotes Category:FWOB Member Category:Songed Category:The Anti-Semitic Trio